Vaermina
Vaermina a Tecedora-de-Sonhos, também chamada Vaernima, é o Príncipe Daedrico dos sonhos e pesadelos. Sua esfera de influencia incluem sonhos, pesadelos, terro e tormento psicológico, trazendo maus presságios e roubando memórias. Vaermina (also spelled Vaernima) is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is the realm of dreams and nightmares, and from whose realm evil omens issue forth.1 She is known as "Vaernima the Gifter" and "Weaver of the Panoply".23 She is seen as one of the "demonic" Daedra, and some have also claimed her sphere ties somehow to torture.4 Vaermina's plane of Oblivion is Quagmire, which is described as a nightmare realm, where every few minutes reality shifts and becomes ever more horrifying. "A dark castle one moment, a den of ravening beasts the next, a moonlit swamp, a coffin where he was buried alive."5 Although historically it is Molag Bal who contrite vampires turn to for relief from their curse, Bal must solicit Vaermina for the actual cure, though the particulars of this transaction are unknown. In 16 Accords of Madness Sheogorath taught Vaermina about the importance of madness for dreams. Invocação Vaermina is an enemy of Ebonarm, Boethiah, Peryite, and Hermaeus Mora, but is allied with Sanguine. Her summoning day is the 10th of Sun's Height. Plano de Oblivion Atoleiro, or the Dreamstride, is a realm of Oblivion, created and ruled over by the Daedric Prince of Nightmare, Vaermina. It is a realm of horrors, where reality shifts upon itself in seemingly impossible ways. Every few minutes, lightning flashes and the realm morphs into a terrifying scene, each one more frightening than the last. It is the realm most often visited by mortals. From her citadel in the center of the realm, Vaermina reaches out into Mundus and collects the memories of sleeping mortals, leaving nothing but visions of horror and despair. These experiences, known as nightmares, involve the mind of a mortal traveling to Quagmire. Through magical teleportation, it is possible for a mortal to enter Quagmire while awake, as was done by the mage Morian Zenas. A cult of wealthy Daedra worshippers were once rewarded by Vaermina with a small pocket of Quagmire. Using a mining operation at Hozzin's Folly on Bleakrock Isle as cover, the family successfully created a portal to the realm and consecrated an "Unspeakable Sigil" within, seemingly to maintain the pocket. Work began on constructing a temple to Vaermina within the realm, but the pocket remained much smaller than the worshippers had expected and scamps began to appear both inside the realm and within the mine on Tamriel. After a disastrous ritual, Hozzin's Folly was left abandoned, and the pocket realm was destroyed in 2E 582 when the portal was reopened and the sigil smashed. Quagmire and Mundus have been known to partially merge where Vaermina's influence is strong, usually in the area surrounding one of her artifacts. The island of Skald's Retreat briefly merged with the realm in 2E 582, sending its inhabitants into a deep sleep. In 3E 433, the Orb of Vaermina was stolen by the wizard Arkved, who brought it to his tower in the Nibenay Basin. The interior of the tower seemed to enter Quagmire, with reality becoming warped inside. In 4E 201, the town of Dawnstar was plagued by continuous nightmares due to the close proximity of the Skull of Corruption. Aparência e Personalidade A aparência física de Vaermina é normalmente, de uma maga com uma túnica esvoaçante, com mangas compridas e um cajado. Ela governa o plano de Oblivion conhecido como Lamaçal, que é descrito como uma constante mudança entre reinos de pesadelos. Ela é uma dos Príncipes Daedrico que constantemente definida como má e demoníaca, com uma grande preferência por tortura psicológica. Ao mesmo tempo, veneradores de Daedra orarão para ela pouco antes de dormir, possivelmente em esperança de um encontro com ela durante o sono. Vaermina é constantemente dita ter uma forte conexão com Magnus, a fonte de toda mágica em Tamriel. Muitos estudiosos acreditam que, em seus sonhos, até mesmo mortais sem talento para magia podem ir ao Lamaçal, e contemplar a presença de Vaermina. Ao falar com ela, Vaermina explica que mortais a visitam com frequência em seus pesadelos, e acordando suando frio ao deixar sua presença. A maior parte dos mortais não estão cientes desse encontro, no entanto, eles não conseguem lembra de absolutamente nada que ocorreu no sonho. Após um encontro com o Príncipe Daedrico, que consiga ser lembrado; seus seguidores clamam que nada mais em Nirn consegue assusta-los, já que nada pode ser mais assustador do que estar na presença de Vaermina. Vaermina não aparece muito na história de Tamriel, com uma única exceção. Quando procurando por uma cura para vampirismo em Vvardenfell, em The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Vaermina é indicada como a fonte de Molag Bal, em como curar a doença. Artefato The Skull of Corruption is Vaermina's signature artifact. It is an incredible staff that creates a duplicate, or "clone", of whomever it is cast upon. This clone then attacks the original at the behest of the caster. Legends say that the staff has a mind of its own, and can feed on the memories of those around it.1 The Hero of Daggerfall received the Skull from Vaermina as a reward for killing an "innocent" lich. The Champion of Cyrodiil was also offered the Skull in return for venturing into a tower that manifested the nightmares of a man who stole Vaermina's orb. Vaermina also used the Skull to entice the Last Dragonborn to betray and kill a priest of Mara who was conducting a ritual to destroy it. There is a story about the Thieves Guild Master and the skull that is probably fiction, but highly amusing. The Master used the skull on her enemy, creating a clone of him to fight. After defeating the original, the clever duplicate snatched the Skull from the Master and used it on her. Although the cloned enemy could not directly attack the Master, it could use the Skull to create a duplicate Master. The two clones jointly ruled the Thieves Guild for years Missões Oblivion Durante a missão de Vaermina, o jogador tem uma visão direta do gosto dela ao terror psicológico. Para sequer falar com a Daedra, o indivíduo deve trazer uma Pedra da Alma Negra, um dispositivo cujo propósito é aprisionar a alma de uma criatura consciente. Daí o jogador é enviado para recuperar um artefato para Vaermina, que foi roubado por um feiticeiro. Quando o jogador encontrar o esconderijo do feiticeiro, entrará num mudo de pesadelos cheio de Daedra menores e cenários de outro mundo. Algumas partes da torre do feiticeiro se assemelham as Terras-Mortas; contando até mesmo com lava e as pontes em forma de garras. O último aviso de Vaermina ao jogador implica que ela, não o feiticeiro, é responsável pelo estado da torre. O feiticeiro então, é encontrado em coma próximo ao precioso globo de Vaermina. Ao devolver o artefato, a Daedra diz que o feiticeiro ficará preso naquele estado para sempre, como punição pelo roubo. Skyrim Na cidade de Downstar, o jogador encontrará (dentro ou fora do hotel) pessoas falando com um elfo de túnica, sobre pesadelos horríveis. Esse elfo, chamado Erandur, parece saber sobre a situação, mas não explicará completamente a situação ao jogador; ele afirma ser um sacerdote de Mara, e que ele pode remediar a situação com a ajuda do jogador. Ele então guia o jogador até uma torre sobranceando a cidade; ao chegar na torre, o sacerdote diz que ela erra usada como um santuário dedicado a Vaermina. A muito tempo, um grupo de Ogros invadiu a torre num conflito com os residentes. Como um último esforço para evitar que os ogros dominassem o santuário interior em que estava o Crânio da Corrupção, os sacerdotes então liberaram o Miasma, um gás que põe aqueles que o inalaram num estado de hibernação profunda e ininterrupta, enquanto os mantem perfeitamente preservados. Infelizmente, quanto mais tempo aqueles que permanecem sob a influencia do Miasma dormirem, mais danificada ficam suas mentes. Ao entrar na torre e interromper a vedação do ar, o Miasma dispersou, permitindo que os Ogros e os sacerdotes acordassem e retomassem o conflito em frenesi. Ao entrar no santuário, Erandur explica ao jogador como o Crânio da Corrupção é a fonte dos pesadelos de todos na cidade, já que ele consome sonhos e memórias para Vaermina. No caminho para o santuário interior, o jogador deve beber uma poção especial chamada Letargo de Vaermina para ultrapassar a barreira mágica. Essa poção permite que a pessoa entre em um estado chamado "Andarilho-Devaneador". Em teoria, ele permite que uma pessoa teletransporte por grandes distâncias; ao beber a poção o indivíduo adormece e entra em uma universo de sonhos de alguém próximo. Desaparecendo do local onde ingeriu a poção e reaparecendo em outro lugar visitado pela pessoa cuja as memórias estão sendo utilizadas; desse modo, o jogador viaja pelas memórias de um sacerdote de Vaermina, no dia em que estava acontecendo a invasão dos Ogros, permitindo ao jogador presenciar o sacerdote correndo para liberar o Miasma. Ao fazer isso no sonho, o jogador viaja para o exato local físico onde o sacerdote liberou o Miasma, e atravessando a a barreira mágica. Tento circundado a barreira, o sacerdote e o jogador conseguiram entrar no santuário interno e encontraram dois antigos companheiros do sacerdote. Após derrota-los e descobrir a verdade, Erandur diz ao jogador que irá destruir o Crânio; então, eis que Vaermina fala com o jogador, dizendo que o sacerdote irá traí-lo e que o jogador deve mata-lo e tomar para si o artefato. Online Vaermina é a principal antagonista na região de Stormhaven em ESO. Cultistas de Vaermina atacaram Stormhaven, tendo seu amante e campeão, o Terror Noturno, ajudando-a a sequestrar o Alto-Rei Emeric e traze-lo para o Lamaçal; para utiliza-lo no Espelho de Vaermina. Ao salvar o rei, matar o Terror Noturno e fugir do Lamaçal, Vaermina jura vingança ao Vestígio por matar seu amante. Curiosidades *Em, "O Livro dos Daedra", tem o nome dela escrito errado; "Vaernima". *A aparência de Vaermina aparece na capa do livro O Andarilho dos Sonhos. Galeria DF-item-Skull_of_Corruption.png Staff.png OB-item-Skull_of_Corruption.jpg Aparições Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens